Antivaccine
by The Kitsune Dusk
Summary: In a world where Virus digimon are hunted down and deleted, a group of virus tamers struggle to survive in a world that hates them, at the same time defending against a threat that everyone else refuses to see. Chapter Two - The Data Solution is up.
1. The Virus Problem

_Digimon. They are an accidental creation due to the use of human digital networks. Artificial life, made up of nothing more than streams of ones and zeroes, they started to randomly appear in the human worlds years ago. At first they and humans fought, clashing over land and both trying to gain superiority over the other. However eventually a young boy formed a bond with the angel digimon Dominimon, becoming the angels tamer and together they made to stop the fighting, resulting in the bond between the two races, and the building of Caermin city, a city in the south of England._

_Since the partnership was formed, around 80% of the world's children, between the ages of 8 and 12, gain an egg that materialises in front of them. From the egg will hatch a digimon, short for digital monster, who will grow into a friend, as well as partner. Bonded digimon are stronger than normal 'wild' ones, and this bond is shown with a 'digivice', a device that appears upon and eggs hatching, and enables communication between the pair, as well as allowing the human to give power to their partner, allowing them to digivolve into a stronger form, though such a thing takes practice, and an evolution above the level of 'champion' is rare. Through the bonds forged between them, humans and digimon have been able to reach new heights that they weren't able to achieve separated._

_However, although a harmony was found between the two groups in general, some, both digimon and human, still disagree and fight against it. There is also another problem. It's been known for a while that there are three different 'attributes' of digimon. At first they all seemed similar and little thoughts were given on which digimon was what, but as various events occurred, thoughts on them began to change._

_Data digimon, the most common digimon, were seen as the neutral attribute, choosing their side on fancy, or opinions rather than obligation or their species. Although some of the wild, un-bonded ones went rogue, they were generally seen as safe, and many humans live happily with data partners._

_Vaccines are seen as the embodiment of good, and, as the name suggests, the cure to all evil. Any vaccine that appears is immediately seen as a good sign by humans, and digimon alike, and they will do whatever they can to help it. Having a vaccine partner is seen as an extraordinary privilege, and the tamers often rise through ranks quickly in almost any job._

_Finally, there are virus digimon. They were the first digimon to appear, and attack the humans. They are seen as only being born for destruction and chaos, nothing more, and all who appear are feared and hated. Any tamers with bad enough luck to have one as a partner are shunned by others, and often expected to turn bad alongside their partner._

_That is until the Virus Containment Agency was formed, its HQ being located in Caermin. Founded by a group of data, and vaccine tamers, it was created to deal with what was seen as the 'virus problem'. At first it was just dealing with the un-bonded ones that appeared in the cities. Then a law was passed, declaring that any and all virus digimon were to be contained, and deleted on sight. Including those bonded with humans._

_At first there was anger, and surprise, especially among the virus tamers, about the idea of taking away someone's partner, but gradually non-virus tamers began to accept it, believing it the right choice. Virus tamers were expected to hand over their partners for deletion. At first most did, scared of the law, not wanting to be classed as a criminal. Afterwards they were allowed to return back to a normal life, as if they'd never had the digimon. At first it seemed to be a success, with people complying, and the number of virus digimon dropping drastically._

_However, not everyone decided to go along quietly, and chose to rebel, refusing to hand over their partners, and friends. At first it was only a few brave tamers, who quickly became wanted criminals for resisting the law and aiding viruses, but gradually, as word got around that some managed to get away, more began to follow the example, often banding together with other virus tamers, in order to create a higher chance of getting away._

_Years later after the original law was passed, it is still in full effect. When a child's partner digivolves into its rookie form, it is expected to be handed over without complaint if it turns out to be a virus attribute. Nowadays fewer people rebel, as they are only children, and often haven't had much time to get to know their partner, so don't feel as upset at losing them. Even if they are, the idea of running away and evading the law intimidates most of them into submission._

_But still some will fight and run, or attempt some other method to keep their friends with them. Those that manage to evade the VCA tend to end up joining the various groups of virus tamers that are dotted around the globe, as there is said to be safety in numbers._

_Different groups have different goals. Most just want to stay off the radar, and live safely and quietly with their friends. Some actively fight the VCA, or try to help and protect others like them. But there is one small group who have a different goal. To fight, but not the VCA, or the law, but something else, something stronger, and more dangerous, something that could endanger the entire world, something that everyone else, with their prejudice and assumptions are too blind to realise are a threat._

_Because you see, just as not all viruses are evil, not all vaccines are good._

**Chapter One – The Virus Problem**

Running. That was the only thought that filled his mind; that and escape. His breath was coming in short ragged gasps, but he didn't stop, only forced himself to keep going, to get away. Behind him he could hear yells. Demands that he should stop, but they were faint, and that spurred him on in his attempt to lose his pursuer in the dark alleys of the city.

Few ever ventured behind the back of the large buildings that made up the bustling Caermin City, which had been built in commemoration of the partnership between human and digimon. After all it was a maze, a sprawling mess of winding passages that served his purpose. Getting away. Getting out could come later, once the danger had passed. If it passed.

"Come on Dracmon!" The youth dared to call over his shoulder as he ran, hoping their pursuers where too far behind to hear him. Sweat rolled down his face, despite the cold night air. "They're going to catch up"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I can't help it if I've got short legs" His partner behind him called back. The boy looked back over his shoulder at his partner running behind him. Dracmon was slightly smaller than the average rookie, but was, in the digimon's own opinion, one of the scariest looking. Completely covering his head was a black mask, leaving only his grinning mouth free. Where most people's eyes would be, on his mask were two eyes like marks, the right one red, the left one green. His true eyes were on the palms of his clawed hand, again the right one being red, and the left green. Adding the spike on various parts of his body, wing like appendages joined together with a blue pendant, and a forked tail, Dracmon thought he looked pretty fearsome. Others thought differently.

"Did I just hear you say something bad about yourself, or has my hearing gone?" The boy called over his shoulder, allowing the surprise and joking nature to overcome his fears, at least briefly. The boy, still running, looked past his partner, into the darkness behind them trying to see through it, and catch sight of their pursuers. Because, the fact was, whether Dracmon was scary or not, he was definitely one thing. A virus and that was all that mattered to those chasing them.

In the city everyone who had a partner had to register them, and inform the authorities when anything happened, such as if they had digivolved, as well as into what. When Ricki's partner had become a virus, the boy had chosen to lie, claiming the digimon had been destroyed in an attack by a wild Stegomon that had rampaged through his neighbourhood, instead hand him other to the VCA. Except now, 5 years later, they had found out, and now he was a criminal alongside his partner, regardless of his age.

"Very funny Ricki. We're being chased by people who want to chuck you in prison, and turn me into tiny bits of data to float forever around the world. And you feel like making jokes" His partner scowled at him, before dropping one of his hands to his side, palm facing behind him, also trying to see those chasing them. "I can't see them." He informed his partner, who was once again looking forward.

"I don't either. Let's risk a break" The boy skidded to a halt. Part of him wanted to keep running, but he knew he was at his limit. If they didn't rest now he wouldn't have the energy to go much further. So he allowed himself to stand there, half bent over, breathing heavily. His legs hurt from the running, as did the rest of his muscles, and lungs. "Besides, it's possible we've managed to lose them" He excused, looking back the way they had come.

His partner halted next to him. "I don't know. I've heard the VCA are stubborn when it comes to chasing down viruses" He replied, one hand looking behind him. The other was focused on his partner, who was obviously exhausted from the chase. Dracmon studied the fifteen year old boy in front of him. With his spiked yet messy brown hair, and brown eyes he looked like the average kid, not someone who was wanted by the authorities.

Now that Ricki had stopped running, and got hold of his breath, he became aware of the cold. "Brr." He folded his arms and hunched up. "Great, we're far away from home, which we can't go back to anyway because people are chasing us, and it also happens to be one of the coldest nights we've had in a long time." He shivered again. Now he had another reason to regret running.

"I told you we should have stood and fought. I could have handled it!" Dracmon shot at his partner. The little digimon wasn't feeling the cold. Or at least not as badly as his partner, being human, was. "But now we've been running, I'm tired, and can't fight as well"

"No you couldn't. VCA train their people to the best of their abilities. Besides even if you could have beaten them, that wouldn't have stopped them sending someone else after us." Ricki tried to point out to his partner.

"Then I'd beat them too." Dracmon growled, looking back the way they had come again.

"Sure you would." Ricki said sarcastically straightening up. Glancing behind them, he finally managed to convince himself that their pursuers had been lost. "Come on let's try and get out of here, and try to find some shelter, before we, or at least I, freeze." He turned and began to walk in the opposite direction from where his partner was looking, still worn out from the run. Dracmon nodded briefly, and followed him. Together the two partners walked, working their way through the alleys, attempting to find a point of reference for them to work out where to go.

Eventually they made their way out, only to noticed that the sky had darkened, and the night truly begun. Ricki sighed as he looked up, his arms still wrapped around him in a futile attempt to ward off the cold. He didn't know what they would do know. With the VCA after them, there were little options. Staying in the city definitely wasn't one of them,

"We'll manage" Dracmon said from beside him as they reached the large river that ran through the centre of the city. Ricki looked to the rookie, surprised, as always, that the digimon could guess what his was thinking. Silently he turned back to gaze into the depths of the water, wondering whether there was any point in running. Back in the alley escape had been all he had been able to think about, but now that he could think about other things, the chances of he and his partner looked thin.

"You sure? They're not going to stop looking for us Dracmon. They never stop looking." The statement was taken from a broadcast well known throughout the area, by the Commander of the VCA, at least it was supposed to be, and a face never appeared. He claimed they refused to let even a single virus escape and cause trouble, and as long as they knew they were out there they would keep looking, keep 'bringing justice'.

Not that it was justice. Though Dracmon and his ego could be very annoying to the boy at times, he had never been able to bring himself to believe his partner was a threat to the society. What the VCA wanted was murder, murder of his best and closest friend, and Ricki wasn't able to put up with that. Which was why he had lied, why he had run, but now it was all beginning to seem futile.

"Of course I'm sure. After all, this is us we're talking about." Ricki couldn't help but give a short smile, sure that when Dracmon said 'us' he meant 'me'. His thoughts were confirmed as the digimon began to ramble on. "I could take on any of those morons, all of them even at the same time. I'm not going to let them get in my way. If any them try to harm us I'll show them and then..." As the digimon continued to boast on Ricki let his smile grow wider. He always found it difficult to remain upset with the arrogant rookie around him. Others didn't know how he could stand him, but it was because he was his partner and friend.

"Let's go. We still need that shelter" The boy looked around as he spoke and began walking. One good thing about the cold night was the lack of people on the streets. It meant less people to identify them. Even so he made a note to try and find something like a hood or cap to hide his face when he had the chance.

**01010101010101010101010101**

However, while the streets were indeed clear of a human presence, it was not clear of watchers. Up above them, peering over a small ledge, a small figure watched them with interest, dark eyes wide with amazement. It had been lying on the roof top bored, reporting in only when necessary, certain that nothing of interest would happen as usual. As they got further away, the figure flapped a pair of wing like protrusions that grow from its head in the place of ears, allowing it to glide to the next building, and keep them in sight.

It wasn't going to lose them. No, this was an excellent find, worthy of merit. If they really were what they appeared to be, it would be a great find, useful to their plans. His mistress would be pleased to hear about what he had found, he was sure. As he continued to watch the pair, he made up his mind about what to do. He would report to his mistress, and then he would follow them, to make sure that no-one else got to them first.

**01010101010101010101010101**

The room was large and filled with noise. Screens covered the walls and desks, each one showing different information to the one who manned it, each one tracking a different part of the city, or writing different reports. Suspended above them all was a larger screen, which displayed all of the recent data that was deemed important in different boxes. Sitting on the far side of the room, watching the screen was a man dressed in a black suit, with sunglasses that protected his eyes from the glare of the screens around him, at the same time hiding his face.

His light brown hair was combed neatly, with a short fringe falling on either side of his face as his lounged in the high back chair, his arms on the rests at either side, his face directed at the screen, though for all the people working on either side of him he could instead be watching them, his glasses hiding where he was looking. Next to him, back leaning against the chain sat what appeared to be a long eared rabbit, with a crescent moon on her forehead. Her own eyes were closed, but the workers knew from experience that did not mean she wasn't paying attention.

All of a sudden one of the workers, one who kept contact with those outside stood up, looked up, his eyes directed towards he suited man. "Sir." He spoke hesitantly yet urgently, and the response was instantaneous. The suited man stood up and walked over, everyone else who was standing moving to get out of his way. The rabbit remained at his chair, but one eye half opened keeping an eye on her partner.

"What is it?" The question was asked the second the man was standing behind the one who had spoken, who had already returned to his screen to ensure all the data he was receiving was correct, as it kept being updated.

"About 6 hours ago we received information that someone, a boy by the name of Richard Maits..." At this he pulled up a profile, showing the fifteen year old's face, as well as information on his partner "...had been hiding his partner, a virus, he..."

"He'd lied about it being killed. I remember." The man had received the report himself. Such things always came to him first. "I sent Marvel to investigate, did I not?"

"Yes sir. About an hour ago, however the boy appears to have noticed him coming, and fled, and while Marvel gave chase, he lost him in the alleyways, Sir."

The man nodded. While Marvel and his partner were strong, they were used mainly to contain virus. When it came to a run instead of a fight, the fact he had lost them was little surprise. It was however a problem.

"Is there any idea where he is now" A high pitched voice perked up from the floor. Both men looked down to see the rabbit digimon had appeared at there said.

"No, Lunamon, Ma'am." The worker replied. "I've been looking, but it's too dark to make use of any cameras. The best we know is that he's likely by the river."

"Is Jackson..."Lunamon started, only to be cut off by her partner.

"Not back yet. Won't be for a while unless they make a breakthrough." The man studied the information on the screen, staying silent for a few moments before speaking. "Is Agent Maygold free?"

The worker nodded and, without needing the follow up order, began typing a command in the computer before touching a button on the headset he wore, and speaking a few words to the person on the other side, before turning to the suited man. "He's on his way Sir."

The man nodded his eyes still on the screen. "Is there anyone else free?"

The worker typed a few more commands on the board in front of him, before giving an answer. "Not in the direct area. No-one will be able to get there for a while"

There was a pause, before Lunamon spoke up again. "What about Gray?" The suggestion was met by surprise from the two men.

"Gray, ma'am? Well she's certainly free but I thought…?" The worker started to ask only to be cut off by the suited man.

"Gray is not an option. She is not cleared for duty yet." His voice was stern as he looked at Lunamon, as if unsure why she'd even suggest it.

"Cleared or not, she is capable of getting there in time, and can certainly handle the situation. She'll be fine." Lunamon replied, though the last sentence was spoken quietly, aimed at her partner more than the worker. "We need to catch this virus."

For a second the man in the sunglasses just looked at her, his face not betraying his thoughts, before he finally sighed. "Okay. Send Gray." If he still had doubt in the order he didn't show it. The order given the man and Lunamon began to walk away, leaving the worker to call after them.

"Yes Commander!"

**01010101010101010101010101**

The digimon nervously surveyed his surroundings, desperately trying to figure out what he should do next. He was surrounded on all sides, and there was little opportunity to escape, but he had to escape. He had to get free, then gain the advantage, show his enemy he wasn't about to roll over and give up. Failure would mean a fate worse than death.

Finally he formulated a plan, one which, if it went unnoticed, had a chance of success. Making sure there were no faults, the consequences of it not working in his head, he readied to move, stretching out his hand and...

"Come on you two. Not again"

The voice startled the digimon and he looked up, to see a kid who looked around eleven with short black hair facing him, and look of disbelief showing in his green eyes. The door he had just entered shut behind him as he walked up to the digimon. "Bryn, now is not the right time." The digimon replied nervously.

"Why? Is she beating you again? As always?" There was a slight welsh accent in the boy's words as he spoke, and while his words were stern, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "What's the stake this time?"

"Loser does all the winners chores for a week" The voice came from opposite the digimon, and he turned his purple head, long ears twitching in annoyance to face his opponent. Around fifteen, she shared the same green eyes and black hair as the boy occupying the room with them; only her hair was longer and tied up behind her, leaving her fringe to fall on either side of her face. She also spoke with the same accent, though it was slightly stronger.

"I don't believe it" Bryn shook his head. "How many times does she have to beat you before you learn Gazimon? And Katie, will you stop forcing my partner into such things."

"Hey. It was him who begged me to do it. I just accepted" The girl threw up her hands in defence, though there was a smile on her face. Obviously she was happy at the prospect of no chores.

"I didn't beg. I merely suggested a rematch." Gazimon shot back. "Besides, I'm not going to lose this time. I have you right where I want you" He gestured to the table between them. On it laid a chequered black and white board, on which were several chess pieces, the majority of which were black.

"Yeah, sure Gazimon" The boy laughed. "Unless Katie's changed her policy of always being black, you appear to be losing."

"I'm not losing, merely playing with her" The hare digimon protested. Across from him, the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Somehow I doubt that. Want to take your move and prove it?" The girl challenged, a smirk on her face.

Growling the digimon shot his hand out and made the first move in his plan, grinning wildly. This time she was going to lose. He looked up, ready to see a look of surprise on her face, only to find one of disappointment.

"That's all you could come up with. I don't know why I bother." She sighed, shaking her head mockingly.

"Oh yeah, why don't you move then, and we'll see." The digimon snapped back, only to falter as the smirk on the girls face widened, as she looked at the board.

Lazily her hand flicked out, moving one of her pieces. "Checkmate, I believe."

Gazimon stared wild eyed at the board, trying to figure out what had gone, when he realised something. "Wait a minute. You could have made that move ages ago. Why didn't you?"

"Because, my dear Gazimon" The girl started as she stood up from her chair. "I was playing with you" The smirk was still present on her face as she turned to Bryn. "Did you need something?" The words were gentle, different from the tone she used on Gazimon.

"Ah yes" The boy's eyes widened as he remembered. "Kai reported in. He thinks he's found another virus tamer"

"Where?" The girl replied, reaching to a black jacket that lay over the back of her chair, and pulling it on.

"Near the river. Ryan's already heading towards them, but we think others also know about him"

Nodding to show she understood, the girl reached a hand up to her ear, pushing back her hair to reveal a small black earpiece with pink highlights. Tapping one of the pink buttons on it she spoke clearly. "Meet me outside. We've got a new target."

There was a response, from the other end of the head set, and the girl grinned. "Well I'm off then." She smiled warmly to Bryn, before heading towards the door. "Be careful Bryn. Oh, and Gazimon don't forget my chores." She gave a final smirk at the digimon before finally exiting the room

"Be careful too" Bryn called after her in a slightly worried tone.

Next to him Gazimon was still staring at board, stopping only to glare at her as she called out. Grumbling he began to pack away the board. "I know she's your sister and all, but there are times I can't stand her" He complained to his partner, but the boy just laughed.

"It's your own fault for challenging her you know. I don't understand why you do it time and time again. She's practically a professional at chess, and tactics. You can't beat her. You know that."

Gazimon just continued to grumble.

**01010101010101010101010101**

The boy walked quickly, his eyes open for any sign of movement that might lead to the discovery of his target or his partner. Besides him walked an average sized rookie digimon, who at first resembled humanoid wolf with a horn coming from his head, however on closer inspection, it was revealed to be more reptilian, the fur a coat which he wore giving him a wolfish appearance. Every now and then the digimon would raise his head and sniff the air, trying to catch the scent of their two targets.

"Notice anything yet?" The boy asked, still walking, his hand firmly embedded in the pockets of his blue jacket, which had the VCA logo both on the right lapel, and the back. Underneath he wore a black t-shirt, along blue uniform trousers.

"No Leo. Maybe they did not come this way?" The digimon answered, looking around. "The information was simply a guess after all."

"Maybe" The boy answered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But still, we must keep looking. If they are here, we need to find them." He increased his pace, forcing the digimon at his side to do the same.

"That may be true, Leo, but if he is not here, we are wasting time which could be used searching other areas." The digimon's voice was calm and gentle, not wishing to antagonize his partner.

For a second Leo didn't answer, just kept walking, before he sighed. "Maybe your right but..." He stopped noticing something up ahead. Signalling to his partner to stay quiet, he moved forward, hoping to get a better look before being noticed. As he walked closer, his digimon behind him, the shape he spotted became more defined, splitting into two, a human and a digimon. They were walking slowly ahead of them, unaware they had been noticed.

Getting closer he was able to make out the feature of the pair. A short black digimon, and a brown haired boy. It matched the basic description he had been given, which was reason enough for him to suspect they were his quarry.

"Hey you two!" He called out, speeding up his pace again as the figure stopped, and began to turn around. "On the authority of the VCA I order you to stop so that..." He didn't get to finish. The second he had said 'VCA' the pair had taken off running, heading towards the shelter of the alleyways. Gritting his teeth, Leo ran in pursuit, his partner following at his side.

"Stop!" He repeated as he took up pursuit, the irritation at having to chase them showing in his voice.

"Leo" His partner's voice came from beside him. "I suspect they will try the same trick they did with Marvel. We cannot lose sight of them, or they will likely be able to get away."

Leo didn't answer, just kept running, determination showing on his face as he pursued the pair, following as they turned yet another corner, only to skid to a halt. The pair had stopped running, and were now standing facing the VCA team. In the boys hand was a familiar shaped device. A black hexagonal shaped object, with a hexagonal screen outlined in red in the middle. The device had four red buttons, two on either side of the screen, the speaker holes below it, and another hole above it, allowing for the device to be placed on a key ring or chain, though it appeared the boy just kept his in a pocket.

Sighing, Leo reached into his own jacket pocket, feeling for his own device. The presence of the digivice meant his target planned to fight, instead of just giving up or running. It also meant he could almost certainly digivolve, otherwise there was little point for it. Taking out his own digivice, the body of which was grey, with light blue buttons, Leo once again spoke. "I advise against this action. It'll only make matters worse."

"How can they get worse?" The boy asked back, gripping his digivice. "You're already going to kill Dracmon, and imprison me." His words were full of hate, and Leo realised there was little reasoning with the couple. The boy's partner was already crouched in a fighting position, yet at the same time he could see both were tired, no doubt from the run earlier, which was probably the reason for them choosing a fight over another chase.

"So be it." He muttered to himself, not bothering to explain the reasons for the VCA. They never understood that he was merely protecting the city from a threat. Raising his own digivice he looked to his partner, who had remained silent throughout the short exchange. "Ready Gabumon?"

The reptilian digimon just nodded, his eyes focusing on the target. Leo knew his partner preferred talking to fighting, but he too appeared to have noticed the futility of such an action, as he settled into his own stance, waiting.

Taking a deep breath the VCA agent took stepped forward, raising the blue and grey device as the screen began to glow, a series of blue ones and zeros running across the screen. "Gabumon. Howl!" As he spoke Gabumon began to glow along with the digivice, his form turning into a series of ones and zeros as his shape began to grow and change.

The second Gabumon started to digivolve Ricki raised his own digivice, somewhat surprised the VCA agent had acted first. "Evolution, activate!" he called out his own phrase, as the screen again began to glow, except this time the numbers that surrounded Dracmon as he began to change were red.

Soon the lights faded, leaving behind two different digimon from the rookies that had stood in the same places only moments before. Next to Leo was a large blue and white striped wolf, this time a true beast instead of just a reptile beneath a piece of fur. From each of his shoulders protrude a trio of quills, with smaller version coming from his hindquarters.

The VCA agent himself was wearing a triumphant look on his face at the sight of his digimon as he slowly turned to see what the virus had become. _Whatever he is, there is no way he'll beat Garurumon_. His partner had fought many battles, though admittedly most were training, and the majority had been won by the blue wolf.

However has his eyes fixed on his partner's opponent his determination faltered briefly, the expression on his face flickering briefly to fright. Facing him was another wolf, purple with a silver stomach, ruff and face, along with red markings on his back and tail. Whereas Garurumon was simply a wolf however, the viral beast had metal blades attached to his feet as claws, as well as other spikes and blades coming from his ankles, resulting in any form of scratch causing a lot of damage .From his shoulders, curved slightly around his neck were wing shaped structures. A similar pair came down of either side of his face, guarding his yellow eyes from the side.

Subconsciously the boy took a step back, somewhat shocked at the fearsome appearance of the champion. The digimon noticed and a slight smirk formed on his face, obviously happy at the idea his appearance was frightening, despite Leo quickly replacing his determined look on his face as he reached for his digivice and, after pressing a couple of buttons, read the details that began to scroll across the screen.

"Sangloupmon. A champion level virus digimon, naturally." He frowned. There was little data on the digimon. It was rare, and that meant he couldn't warn Garurumon about any tricks he might have. "Just be careful, and end it quickly" he ordered lowering the digivice.

Garurumon nodded and turned back to his opponent, as if studying him, before suddenly charging forward catching the virus digimon by surprise as he opened his mouth, unleashing a set of blue flames from his mouth at the virus.

Surprised at the sudden charge Sangloupmon had begun to respond with his own, only to attempt a leap to the side when he noticed the attack, a little too late Growling as they clipped and burned his shoulder he whirled around and leapt again, this time directly at Garurumon, lashing out with one of his lethal paws.

However the blue wolf just dodged with a practiced technique and charged at the blood wolf, slamming into him with his shoulder and knocking the virus on the floor. Slowly walking up to the downed digimon Garurumon placed a paw on Sangloupmon's shoulder keeping him down as he readied another attack, his mouth brimming with flames as he waited for Leo's order to revert him to a rookie.

As he'd watched Leo's triumphant smile had returned, and grown bigger as his digimon easily beat the virus. It obvious that despite his appearance, the digimon had had little practice in his champion form, making it a simple task to beat him.

On the other side of the two wolves Ricki watched with horror, surprised at how quickly it was over. Leo took satisfaction at the surprise, after all the kid had broken the law. He had no reason to feel sorry for him. Virus digimon were a threat, and he was just eliminating that threat. If the kid had wanted to get away he shouldn't have attempted a fight, a fight he should have realised he would lose.

Turning back to Garurumon he decided to end it before the boy started pleading. Despite his convictions the pleading always got to him. Looking his partner in the eye, he nodded.

"Do it."

* * *

A/N

So that's the first rewritten chapter. I hope it's better than the original, it's definitely longer. A bit too long maybe?

I will probably be using dubs terms for everything, including digimon. While I do know the other terms, dub was what I grew up with, and if I do not write in it, there will highly likely be slips, so for those of you who prefer subs, please bear with it.

I'm experimenting with only a few specific characters calling out attack names. Don't know if it takes away the 'digimon' feel of it...  
The next chapter will either be really quick or slow, as I have holidays now, but exams in a couple of weeks... But yeah, if you want to know what happens, keep your eyes peeled. I hope to get it to you eventually. ;)

Reviews:  
japaneserockergirl & DephsXylex - Thanks for already reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

smileyfox5150 – Thanks, I'll definitely try to keep up with it. As for Mary Sues I certainly hope not. *shudder*. If you see anyone becoming one, please do say so I can take measures. As for digimon...you'll have to wait and see ;)

Anyway what did all of you think? For those who read the previous one was it better? Worse? How can I improve? Also sorry for any mistakes. I'm prone to typos and though I check they seem good at getting through, and I currently have no beta. If you do spot a mistake, feel free to tell me, I'd appreciate it.

So yeah, r&r if you liked it, or if you didn't so I know what to change.

Edit: 30/05/2013 – I've changed some of the dialogue, and found a few typos. I'm sure no-one will remember the old dialogue anyway, so it shouldn't change much.


	2. The Data Solution

**Chapter Two - The Data Solution**

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help, couldn't stop it. He could only watch as his partner, his friend, was swiftly beaten into the ground, not standing a single chance against his opponent.

Ricki's grip on his digivice grew loose as he watched, his face going pale. He had finally given into Dracmon's demand to turn and fight, under the belief they at least had a chance, and that they might have been able to injure the Gabumon so they could get away.

It had been stupid, he realised with despair. Sangloupmon may as well have been an in-training for all the good it did. Now he was beaten, lying underneath his opponents paws, about to be reverted. There was nowhere else to run, nothing else they could do. They would be taken into custody, and Dracmon would be deleted. He would no longer exist.

There was a flash of blue light, briefly blinding the boy. When he could see again, Sangloupmon was no longer at Garurumon's feet. Instead there was the small, unmoving form of Dracmon, lying helpless on the ground. The agent smirked, and began to walk over to the prone form, patting his own partner on the back as he too reverted, this time willingly.

As he watched Ricki's free hand began to curl into a fist as images began to flash through his mind. Dracmon was his digimon, his partner, his friend… Without really knowing what he was doing the boy began to move forward, his legs taking him in the direction of the VCA agent as his arm drew back, a cry of rage on his lips.

The attack was unexpected, the agent having been too focused on his own partner, too confident in his own victory to even consider Ricki as a threat. The boy's fist caught the blonde on the chin, connecting with a satisfactory 'thump', before sending the agent staggering backwards.

For a second Ricki just stood there, breathing heavily, before his head began to clear, and he realised what he had just done. Yet he didn't feel shocked, or horrified, just… calm, and satisfied. Vaguely aware that the Gabumon was looking between the pair, as if unsure whether or not to help, Ricki took another step towards the agent, raising his hands again threateningly.

"Stay away from him. If you want to take him, you have to go through me as well."

In response the agent just glared at him. A bruise was slowly beginning to form where he had been hit, but other than that the punch seemed to have done little more than anger him.

"You…You are going to pay for that." He spat out, matching the boys shaky pose with his own confident one. "If you really want to fight me, feel free, but I assure you it won't do much good. I'll take both you and your partner in, and your sentence will be increased even more. You should have just stayed quiet. Then it would have been over quickly."

Ricki ignored his words, and just charged again, adrenaline still fuelling his actions. This time the agent was ready for him, however. The attack was sidestepped, the offending arm grabbed and pulled, and a foot placed in the way, resulting in the brunette flying towards the floor. For a second he stayed there dazed, and unsure of what exactly had just happened.

Steps behind him indicated the agent was walking towards him, as the blonde's smug voice filled the air. "See. I told you it wouldn't make much difference. You and your 'virus friend'…" He practically spat the last two words out, "… would have been better off surrendering. If you're going to fight back, at least make sure you're worth my time."

Images of Sangloupmon being swiftly beaten into the ground, along with Dracmon's now helpless form ran through Ricki's head, and he found himself acting without thought again, pushing up from the ground, ready to attack again, before a second, more feminine voice rang through the air.

"If they're not worth your time, why don't you just leave them alone?"

Ricki's head looked up, his body still only partially off the floor, but he didn't see anyone else in the ally except the VCA agent, who had also stopped walking, his eyes searching along with Ricki's for the source of the voice.

"In fact, why don't you just leave us all alone, and go back to wherever you came from, because you definitely aren't worth **our **time."

The voice wasn't coming from the ally; it was coming from above them. Sharply both boys turned their eyes upwards. Greeting them was a figure, half hidden in the slowly falling darkness, apparently sitting on the edge of the building and looking down at them.

Ricki's face furrowed in confusion, trying to make out the figure, as the VCA agent next to him called up.

"You, identify yourself!" His voice was tense, displeased with the comment that had been called down. "You are interfering with the law. Identify yourself, and stand down now or…."

"Or I'll be forced to take action, blah blah blah…" The voice returned, cutting the agent off. "Sorry, but as fun as it was watching you being sucker punched by someone of a much lower level than you, I have to stop your little catfight, otherwise he might seriously hurt you, Leonardo."

As the teasing voice came down to the pair, the agents face had slowly been growing angrier, with Ricki suspecting he was close to blowing a fuse. The last word however seemed to throw the boy off slightly.

"You...how do you know my name?" The words came out as a growl, as a frown appeared on the agents face as he apparently tried to recall the voice.

"You don't remember me? That hurts. I certainly remember you. And how easy it was to beat you and your digimon into the ground."

The agent, Leonardo as the voice had called him, now had all his attention on the figure and it's teasing voice. His partner too seemed more focused on the one who was claiming to have beaten them than the rookie at his feet. Ricki meanwhile was just confused. The voice… did it belong to a friend? They were interfering in the fight, and had stopped him getting arrested, yet at the same time they seemed more intent on winding the agent up than actually helping.

"Still don't remember?" The figure continued, their voice sounding pleased at the effect their words were having. "How about we remind you?" With that there was a slight movement that looked like an arm being moved in some form of signal. Then suddenly a shadow appeared above the alley, as an object flew over the edge, and came crashing down in the direction of the Gabumon, who leapt away in response.

Ricki began to cry out, worried the defenceless Dracmon would be hit in place of the wolf digimon, however the object landed to the side of him, placing itself between the unconscious form and the furred lizard in a movement that Ricki was almost certain was intentional.

For a second there was complete silence as all pairs of eyes looked at the object now in the middle of them. A black oversized dart, with gold trim. Then suddenly the agent's eyes widened as if he recognised it.

"It's Wilde! Gabumon, move!" The command was sharp, and the rookie obeyed moving even further away as another shadow appeared over the alley, signalling the appearance of the owner of the thrown weapon. Ricki himself took a step back as the large form crashed into the alley, however again Dracmon remained unharmed, and uncrushed, still unconscious; completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Now certain that the stranger was helping them, or at least were focused on antagonising the agent rather than himself and Dracmon, Ricki allowed himself to study the digimon that had just appeared before them.

At first glance it looked like an armoured centaur, complete with a helmet that completely covered its face, however as the boy looked closer, the digimon appeared to be more machine like, with large cylindrical shoulders, and arms and legs which seemed to be connected with disc like joints, rather than being one entire limb. The majority of it was black, however some parts like its hooves and the connecting joints were gold. The only noticeable non-metal part was a long red tail, which every now and then would flick slightly.

For a minute the digimon just stood there, its head facing the agent and Gabumon, as if watching them. The agent was returning the looking in kind, his eyes taking in the large form. Then suddenly his hand darted towards his digivice, and he began to call out the activation phrase to digivolve his partner again.

In the same instant the centaurs hand reached out and plucked its dart from the ground and, in the same motion, threw it again towards the pair. They scattered, one jumping in either direction to avoid the large weapon flying towards them, stopping the digivoloution. The blonde tried again, but the instant he did the centaur lunged at him, again forcing him to move out of the way.

Above them the girl's laughter could be heard again. "What's wrong, Leo? How can you take us in if you can't even digivolve to fight?" The teasing tone was back again, as though she was winding up a friend, not watching people getting chased around by a mechanical centaur.

"Wilde!" Leo spat out the word, pausing in his attempts to digivolve his partner as he glanced up. Anger was clear on his face as he finally recognised his tormentor. "Why don't you stop being a coward, and face us properly."

"Coward? I'm not being a coward. It's tactics my dear Leo, nothing more, nothing less." The girl shot back down. As she spoke, her digimon had stopped moving, still focused on Leo, waiting for him to try and digivolve again.

"While I certainly could let you digivolve, and still easily beat you, this way is just more efficient. Plus it's entertaining."

For the past few minutes Ricki hadn't been paying attention. While the centaur had forced Leo and Gabumon back down the alley, the boy had run forward to pick up the prone form of his partner, and had been trying to figure out if he was okay.

Now that it appeared he was going to be okay for the moment, the boy turned his attention back on the fight… If it could really be called that. The girl's digimon was still just chasing the pair around, attacking the second the agent tried to digivolve Gabumon. Every now and then the rookie would fire a stream of blue fire, but the champion always just blocked it with the dart, or easily moved out of the way.

While it certainly was amusing, Ricki couldn't help but agree that it really didn't seem fair the pair weren't even letting them have a fighting chance. Not that he could do anything but watch…

"Hey! You just going to stand there?" A new voice suddenly came from behind him. Whirling around Ricki came to face with a boy who looked to be about a year older than him. Dirty blonde hair had been allowed to grow to an inch above his shoulders, with a shorter fringe framing his face, which currently wore a welcoming smile.

"Who are you?" The mistrust was evident in Ricki's voice as he studied the boy in front of him. He was slightly taller than Ricki himself, but the boy was fairly confident he could take him if he needed to…

"A friend. I'll explain more, but I suggest we get you and your partner out of here first, while Katelyn has those two distracted." Without saying anymore the boy turned and began to walk away, evidently expecting Ricki to just follow.

Deciding that his chances were slightly better with someone who at least claimed to be a friend, than with to the agent who was definitely his enemy, Ricki began to walk after him, but not before glancing over his shoulder. "What about…?"

"Katelyn can take care of herself. Don't worry about her." The older boy cut him off as they turned a corner. "If anything feel sorry for those two we left to get tormented by her…" There was only a slight hint of humour in his tone, as if the boy rarely conveyed his emotions through his voice.

"Here we are." The boy suddenly stopped, causing Ricki to almost bump into him. The brunette looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what classified as 'here' as to him it looked like they had just stopped in the middle of a random alley, until the boy bent down and began to lift the manhole cover that lay at his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ricki said, his eyes widening in surprise as the boy removed it with ease, as if it had already been loosened. "We're going to use the sewers?"

"Pretty much." The boy replied as he began to climb down. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a bit."

"I thought they only did that in movies and shows?" Ricki was still dubious as he watched the boy disappear.

"In that case you and the VCA think alike. That's why we use them." The boy's voice floated up from below. "Do you want to pass you partner down to me? It'll make it easier."

Ricki peered over the edge of the hole, to see the boy holding his arms up, ready to receive Dracmon. When he saw the doubt in Ricki's eyes, a small smile appeared. "I won't hurt him. I promise."

Hesitantly Ricki lowered Dracmon down into the waiting arms, before quickly climbing down himself. Immediately taking Dracmon back from the boy, he began to speak again, when suddenly he noticed his surroundings.

"Are sewers meant to be this big?" His eyes were wide as he looked around. It looked like the sewers you saw on cartoons, or movies. It was spacious, with plenty of room to move around.

The boy next to him chuckled as he climbed back up the ladder, dragging the manhole back into its rightful place. "That's the second reason why we use them. I'm certain the guy who designed these things was a movie fan, and desperately wanted someone to use them as a mode of transport, if not a secret base."

"Secret base… we're not actually going to…" Ricki started, but the boy just chuckled again.

"Don't worry, we don't actually live here. We just use them when we want to avoid detection." The boy replied. "Anyway, now that we're safely away, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Ryan." He extended a hand, which Ricki slowly took.

"Ricki, and this is Dracmon…Who are you… and that girl?"

"We're people in the same boat as you." Ryan had started walking again, as if he wasn't going to bother explaining what he meant by his words. "All the details can wait though, we've got more important things to do."

"Important things?" Ricki echoed as he continued to follow.

Ryan gave another small smile as he nodded. "Very important things" He sped up his pace slightly before calling over his shoulder. "By the way I hope you don't mind margarita."

Ricki stopped walking, a puzzled look on his face, but the blonde boy made no show of stopping, so after shrugging, and making sure Dracmon was still okay, Ricki followed suit.

**01010101010101010101010101**

"Stop playing games, Wilde!"

Leo was practically snarling as he yelled up to the girl on the roof. He should have expected this, the second he had realised who it was. Katelyn Wilde. He'd only met her once before, but that time she'd also messed around, instead of engaging in a straightforward battle.

The girl had called it tactics. He called it cowardice and dirty tricks. Forcing the enemy to run around instead of facing them in proper fight. That was the only reason why he'd lost last time. If she bothered to face him properly she would already be locked up, and her digimon deleted.

Gritting his teeth and forcing the thoughts out of his head, he dodged to the side as her digimon charged again. Knightchessmon, a champion digimon capable of jumping long distances, its abilities matched with its tamer was beginning to get on the boys nerves.

It wasn't even trying to hit him or Gabumon. Not really. Just preventing them from digivolving and tiring them out. If Wilde wanted to end the fight at any point she probably could. While they couldn't digivolve they were helpless. Yet she seemed content on drawing it out, playing games.

"Gabumon! Howl!" The phrase almost seemed to have no meaning now, with the amount of times he had tried to call it out, and failing. This time however, as the words left his lips he wasn't met with a charge. Instead the mechanical digimon actually stopped, as if waiting, as Gabumon become surround by the blue ones and zeros, his shape altering.

"So, you finally decided to stop fooling around and fight properly Wilde?" Leo called up to the girl as Gabumon finished evolving, emerging from the cloud of ones and zeros once again as a large wolf. "Have you had enough of being a coward?"

"Have you had enough of throwing that word around just because I'm better than you?" Was the response. "I wasn't fooling around. I was achieving a task, and now that it's done, I can finish up properly."

Achieving a task? For a minute Leo just stared up at the figure on the roof in confusion, before realization suddenly hit him and he whirled around, looking to where the other virus tamer and his partner had been last time he looked. All his eyes were met with was an empty space. They'd fled, using the girl's distraction to get away.

Anger began to fill within the boy. Not only was the girl insisting on messing around with him, she'd also caused him to lose his original objective after all the effort he had gone through to chase him down.

"You…" He started, before the angry look on his face grew into a smile. "Well it just looks like I'm going to have to catch you to make up for losing my target."

His response was met with laughter. "You really think you can? You're forgetting who won last time, and this time you and your partner are tired. I'd like to see you try."

The boy almost growled in annoyance at the realization that she was right. Garurumon was tired from all the chasing, whereas her own partner was better built for endurance, and had been going easy the entire time. Still he wasn't content with just letting her win.

"Garurumon, go. Try and prevent it from jumping." He ordered. His partner looked at him, then nodded before charging forward, aiming for his opponents legs.

Predictably Knightchessmon immediately jumped up, over the attack, however Garurumon just raised his head and fire a blast of blue flame at the centaur underbelly as it passed over the top of the wolf. The attack scorched the metal, however the digimon barely stumbled as it landed, instead immediately whirling around for a charge of its own. Unlike the centaur however, Garurumon didn't have the ability to jump over the attack, so he dodged to the side, the narrow confines of the alley making it a close miss.

Instead of turning around in the thin alleys again, Knightchessmon leaped, causing Garurumon and Leo to watch in amazement as it easily landed on top of one of the buildings, before spinning around, free of the narrow walls that would otherwise have slowed it down, and jumping back down, aiming to flatten Garurumon.

The wolf pulled backwards, before once again letting out a stream of blue fire, which was knocked away by the dart. The second the centaur landed Garurumon charged, aiming for the legs again, however the virus was already back in the air, landing on the roof where Garurumon couldn't reach.

"_Agent Maygold."_ Leo was pulled away from the fight as Knightchessmon through its dart, catching Garurumon one on the shoulder, though the wolf just gritted his teeth, and fired his blue flame again _"This is the HQ. How is the situation?"_

"Not good." He replied quietly, glancing up to the rooftops towards Wilde, hoping her attention was on the fight. "Katelyn Wilde has appeared, and the original target has escaped. I may require assistance in bringing her down. She is using the surroundings to her advantage." He hated admitting that he was in trouble, especially to others. Right now however the most important thing was preventing Wilde from getting away.

"_Understood. Agent Gray has already been dispatched, and should reach your position soon."_

Leo vaguely remembered them informing him earlier that reinforcements were on the way when he had originally given chase of the boy tamer. It hadn't helped he didn't recognise the name 'Gray'. Then again he had never really been able to remember the names of anyone except those who worked closely with him.

"We should be able to hold our own for a while. Can you get Gray to aim for Wilde? She's commanding her partner from one of the buildings. If she's taken out of the picture, dealing with her partner may become easier."

"_Understood. I will inform Agent Gray. She will be there in a couple of minutes. HQ out."_

Leo smiled grimly as the conversation ended. Pressing a button on the digivice he was holding, he spoke again into the headpiece.

"Garurumon. We're getting help. Focus on avoiding the attacks, and drag it out for as long as you can." He hated running, instead of attacking directly, but it would lengthen the fight. Not to mention the fact many of Garurumon's attacks were missing anyway, thanks to the enemy now using the roof tops. More cowardice.

Garurumon glanced briefly over his shoulder, nodding to confirm he had heard, before leaping to the side as the dart flew down into the ground next to him. The wolf was looking very worse for wear. He was panting heavily, and the wound in his shoulder from where the dart had hit wasn't looking too good

As Garurumon focused on dodging Leo glanced up at the figure on the roof. While a fast digimon, the alleys provided little space for Garurumon to manoeuvre around, so eventually he would be hit again. Whoever Gray was Leo hoped they knew what they doing.

**01010101010101010101010101**

"Maria, we are approaching the site."

The wind tore the words from the digimon's mouth as he spoke them, however the brown haired girl riding on top of him heard them clearly, her partner's voice resounding clearly through the headpiece she, and all other VCA agents wore.

"Alright. Do you remember the plan Doru?"

"We land, and you go and sneak up on the girl while I stand there and look pretty." His words were spoken gruffly, his distaste for having to stand back coming through. In response however the girl just chuckled, and brought a hand up to stroke his furred head.

"Come on Doru. I know you don't like not being able to do anything, but things will go quicker if we take her by surprise. Then once she's out of the picture you can help Maygold and his partner."

The digimon grumbled, but didn't say anything else, instead focusing on flying. Used to her partner's mood Maria just smiled, before turning her mind back to the task they were about to undertake. A simple assistance and virus capture, that was all, yet her heart had sped up, and every time she thought it through in her head fear spread through her. Fear of messing up and failing... something they couldn't afford to do. Not now, not when...

"We'll be fine." Doru's insistent voice in her ear broke through her thoughts, the flying beast apparently having picked up on her anxiety. "We've dealt with far worse. We'll take this chick down, and prove to everyone that we deserve to be here."

"I know Doru." She smiled softly as she stroked his head again. "It's just when I think about what's resting on this..."

"Well you'd better get over it quickly. We're here." As he spoke Doru angled his dark blue wings, both slowing down and turning at the same time, to land on the edge of a building, where in the dark Maria could just make figure standing out on the edge. Below the figure flashes of blue fire could be seen coming from the alley, all aimed at a large jumping digimon, which was hopping around the rooftops.

Doru landed on the roof softly, and as quietly as she could Maria slid off. Their target, Katelyn Wild, appeared to be focused on the fight below. Slowly Maria crept forward, at the same time trying to calm her thoughts, and keep her hand steady.

"You're here early."

The words made the agent stopped in her tracks, alarm crossing her face, as the other girl turned around slowly, a smirk on her face. How had she known she was there? Even if she had been expecting reinforcements, as her words suggested, Maria was certain she had been silent.

"Sneaking up on me?" The lack haired girl spoke again, the smirk till on her face. "At least some people at VCA have some brains, as opposed to the fools who go on about honour, and charge in blindly."

"We...we will use whatever tactics are necessary in order to contain virus." Maria mentally swore as she heard herself stutter. Telling herself to focus she continued. "You are hereby ordered, under authority of the VCA, to stand down and turn yourself in."

Katelyn appeared to ignore her words as she casually pulled out a black and pink digivice from her shirt, where it had hung around her neck "Are you new? I don't recall seeing you before, and I make it a rule to be able to recognise all you agents." Despite asking a question, the girl just looked at her digivice, as if unbothered by the answer, or the fact Maria was there at all, something that unnerved the brunette.

"I… I'm Agent Maria Gray. I just transferred." Maria forced herself to look stern. "That doesn't however mean you can ignore me, and the organization I represent. Stand down, and order your partner to do likewise." She repeated, taking another step forward. Behind her she could hear Doru ruffling his wings, ready to spring into action if needed.

"Dorugamon, thought to be a prototype digimon due to the red interface on its forehead. A data type. Thought to have the disposition of both a beast and a dragon." The words were spoken as if they were directed at someone, as Katelyn finally looked up from her digivice, and instead focused her gaze on Maria's partner.

Glancing back Maria saw her partner shift slightly, bearing his teeth. He certainly did look like a purple furred dragon, with zigzagged markings. Even his wings were furred, though it could only be seen up-close. The red triangle on his forehead glinted in the dying light as he shook his head.

"Well done. You know now what I am. Now listen to Maria before this beast dragon decides to gut you." He growled, and Maria winced slightly at the violence in his words.

The threat seemed to only make Wilde smile however, as she tucked her digivice back under her white shirt. "You know it amuses me how often you lot all repeat those words. Stand down. Give yourself up." There was suddenly a flash of anger in her eyes as she took a step forward. "Well let me tell you something. I've been running my entire life, and I'm not about to stop now. Aim for the wings."

The last words caused Maria and Doru to share a puzzled look, before another voice suddenly rang through the air.

"Green Flare Breath!"

As the words rang out a stream of green fire coursed from the air towards Dorugamon. Taken completely by surprise the purple dragon didn't even have a chance to dodge before the attack hit his wings, causing him to let out a enraged cry as he stretched them, showing Maria large burns.

"Doru!" She called as she ran back to him. "Are you okay?"

The dragon let out a growl. "Whoever did that is about to pay!" He spat out the word as he stood up straight, folding the injured limbs against his back.

"Are you sure about that?" Katelyn asked, smirking again. "You're a flying digimon. While you would have been difficult to fight airborne, I wonder how well you will do now your wings are clipped."

"Yeah!" Another vice emerged, sounding slightly childish. "Besides, I don't have anything to pay you with anyway..." As the words were spoken a sheet on the far end of the roof, which Maria hadn't even noticed, moved, and a large green bipedal dragon emerged. A large horn adorned his nose and two spiked antler like constructions jutted from the back of his head. He also had a pair of small green wings, however it didn't look like they got much use.

"Coredramon." Maria muttered, remembering the quick briefing she had been given before being sent to help. "You're Ryan Colt's partner."

"Yay! I'm famous." The dragon looked genuinely pleased at the thought as he walked towards them.

"You're also dead!" Doru growled. "Power Metal!"

A metal ball emerged from the data digimon's mouth and flew towards the dragon, who's eyes widened, before he darted out of the way, moving faster than Maria would have thought possible for his size. The ball embedded itself in the ground where the dragon had stood, causing cracks to appear around it.

"Careful Doru." Maria said quietly. "We don't want to destroy this place. People live here."

In response Doru growled, before lunging at Coredramon. The dragon responded by whirling around and lashing out with his large tail. Instinctively Dorugamon opened his wings to fly over the attack, forgetting they were burned. He cried out in pain as the movement caused the wound to hurt again, and then the next second Coredramon's tail hit, knocking the champion flying back toward Maria, where he hit the ground at her feet.

"Doru!" Maria found herself calling again as she knelt by him, before looking up at Katelyn, who had moved towards them.

"Like I said, you can't fight with your wings injured. I suggest you let us pass, unless you have any tricks up your sleeve."

"Us?" Maria began to question, when suddenly a large form appeared in the air, and landed on the roof with them. Knightchessmon. For a second she thought it meant Maygold had been defeated, but then she heard shout coming from the alley, something about 'don't be a coward', and to 'stop running away.'

The girl put her hand to her pocket, gripping the grey and purple digivice that lay within. They could probably get out of the situation, if she just...but no there were too many buildings around. Too many people.

Gritting her teeth she stood up, and then move to the side, indicating to the other girl she would no longer try and stop her.

"Smart move." Katelyn said as she pulled herself up onto Knightchessmon's back.

Doru stirred, and began to stand up, as the centaurs legs bent, before straightening, sending itself and its partner over to another rooftop. Coredramon followed, though in slightly shorter jumps. Maria was left running a reassuring hand over Doru's back a she watched them disappear into the night.

**01010101010101010101010101**

"Pizza?" Ricki exclaimed allowed as he walked through the sewers after Ryan, holding several boxes close to his body. "This was the important thing you were talking about?"

"We've got to eat haven't we?" Ryan replied his soft smile still on his face as he walked ahead of them, also carrying boxes of food."

"Is this what you guys always do? Save someone's life, and then detour to get pizza afterwards? Isn't that a bit carefree?" Dracmon, who had woken up only a short while earlier asked, from where he walked next to Ricki. Even he hadn't been spared from the chore of carrying, holding a couple of smaller boxes.

The boy chuckled in the response, before answering. "I suppose you could call it that, but that's just the way life works. Besides, it's the other way round. I was already coming to get the pizza. You guys are the detour.

"You were going to carry all of this by yourself?" Ricki asked, glancing at all the boxes. Either the group was fairly big, or very hungry.

"No, thankfully. I had my partner with me, but he went to act as backup for Katelyn, seeing as I got you two to help me instead. Here we are. If I climb up will you pass me the stuff?" The boy didn't even wait for a reply, before placing his own load on the floor, and climbing up the ladder they had stopped at, again easily pushing the cover of, and climbing out.

"Do you guys really managed to eat all of this?" Ricki asked as he began passing boxes up. "How many of you are there?"

"A few, but yeah, I admit most of us appreciate food. Besides if we don't finish, we can always save a trip to a store or something, and eat it later. That's the last of it. Come on up."

For the second time that day Ricki found himself climbing out of the sewers, the first time being to pick up the pizza. As he poked his head out of the hole he stopped, surprised at where they had ended up. "Is this...Westgate?"

All around him stood abandoned homes, some falling to pieces, others already in ruins. Also known as the abandoned, or burned, district, Westgate had been the source of a massive explosion 9 years ago. With the exact source unknown, it had been designated as unsafe, and everyone had moved away. Several years on various rumours about the area ran around the rest of the city. Secret government trials, evil digimon, ghosts... everybody avoided it. At least Ricki had thought everybody did.

"That it is. It's also home." Ryan responded, beginning to walk to one of the house that was in a slightly better state.

"Why Westgate?" Ricki asked as he bent down, to help Dracmon climb out of the ground, due to his short legs causing problems.

"What better place for a group of fugitive to hide than a place everyone avoids?" The boy responded as he reached the door.

"Fugitives?" Ricki echoed, not sure whether or not he should follow the boy.

"As I said earlier, we're in the same boat as you. We're virus tamers. All of us." Ryan continued as he opened the door, before stepping to the side, and gesturing for Ricki and Dracmon to enter. "Welcome to the fold, kid. Welcome to VDS."

* * *

A/N

*Nervous wave* Uh. Hey guys. Long-time no see... So I finally got into gear and finished off the second chapter. Which ended up being a lot longer than I'd planned, because various characters wanted more screen time it appears. Hopefully the length didn't put many people off...

My typos while writing this were worse than usual, as my keyboard wasn't being very responsive. I think I've got all of them, but if you spot one, please do say. I have yet to get a proper beta reader. Should probably look into that...

Thank you to all those who reviewed, and if you haven't already given up on this, hopefully the third chapter will be along at a far quicker rate than this one. I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

For those who have read the old version, you may have spotted the main major change. Maria's partner is no longer Renamon. There are various reasons behind it, some which I may reveal one day. Though for any Renamon fans that I may have, one may or may not be appearing later. Other guys had digimon changes as well, but they hadn't turned up yet, so you'll never know who they were...

Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. If you enjoyed it, or have any criticism that you think would help make it better, please do review and let me know.

Edit: 30/05/2013 – So many typos got through it was unbelievable. Hopefully they are all genuinely gone this time.


End file.
